The Bumpy Road to Love!
by PurplePineapplePrincess
Summary: jake has had no luck when it comes to love but what happens when he finds the someone? who is his age! is it all an elusion or maybe has he found his right one! RxR


**A/n: hii…..this is our fist fan fic soo plz don't be too nasty …. Or make like a dolphin and sleep with one eye open! hehee JK**

**Me and my best friend are writing this together, thought it would be fun!**

**P.S writing this in sose class….. So if we change topic u no y!**

**P.S.S we think it is weird and perverted that Jacob falls for a baby and imprints on her. Hence the story been about Jacob finding his love.**

**P.S.S.S Sorry for bad spelling!**

**Disclaimer : the wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all characters and basic story line we just twisted it! **

**Quick catch up: okay so this is in breaking dawn when Edward gives his car to Jacob to borrow and Jacob drives to somewhere (can't remember where) and looks at all girls trying to imprint on them.**

**Chapter 1**

**JPOV**

As I stepped out of Edwards car that he kindly let me use after he is killing my Bella with that dreaded child she is carrying for him! and taking her from me not allowing me to even have a chance with her…. ASSHOLE!

I saw her. She was covered in seaweed and her hair was a mess but all I saw was a beautiful women.** (A/n: he is at a beach) **As she picked the seaweed out of her hair she revealed her true beauty.

She was perked on a rock singing a foreign melody. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. Her hair was a rich shade of chocolate brown, spinning in tornados down past her breasts. Leaving me standing there with my jaw dropped to the floor.

I don't know how long I was standing there until I realised that I imprinted on her. WOW! Was this something or what. I never thought that I could ever feel this way but I do. It was just like that and I new that I would want nothing more than her.

I decide that it was proberly best to not stay around too long in case she noticed me, which is all I wanted to be noticed and loved .it took me a while but I convinced my self that it was best if she didn't. So I got into Edwards overly expensive car, deciding that it would be fun if I accidently run into a couple of the shrubs to my left and get his car a little scratched up.

As I walked up to the front door of the Cullen's house to return the keys and bail, I was greeted by Esme with a warm welcoming smile and a simple "come in." She gestured for me to enter.

"How was your little adventure" she smiled.

Not knowing what to say I said "mermaid" with a twitch of my head

"Sorry sweetie I didn't catch that"

"Mermaid"

"Hu" man was this annoying me!

"M-E-R-M-A-I-D merrrrmaaaiiddd"

Catching my annoyance she left it at that and walked off leaving my way to navigate my way around their house to where Edward would be.

"Hey! Did you have fun" he chuckled

Showing no emotion at all I dropped his keys in to his open hand and turn to walk away, part two of my plan BAIL before he finds out about the car. Sadly not before he asked the question.

"Is my car in one piece?" a weir look on his face.

Thinking it would be fun to play a bit I turned with a real nasty grin on my face.

"Well... it seemed to have a little clash with the shrubs at the pier."

**CPOV**

I was sitting in my office when Esme burst through the door.

"We have a problem"

"What might that said problem be, exactly"

"Jacob went to the pier and meet a mermaid, and by the way he looks now I think he might have 'imprinted' on her"

"Oh my" was all I could spit out.

**JPOV**

"What is all this fuss about?"Shrieked a very annoyed Bella.

"Well Jacob here so very kindly introduced my car with some shrubs, my dear couldn't help but snicker at this.

"If you two would generously shut up because...I DONT CARE! Got it"

"Yep" we replied in unison.

Not long after that Carlisle walked down from his office, telling me.

"Jacob we need to talk."

**A/n: ** **Tell us what u thought, anything we did wrong? Something you might like to see? We have the next chapter done but we think we will might add some more to it coz it is a little short.**


End file.
